Dreams: A meadow
by rizumamu
Summary: Davide dreams about a meadow. And Kaidou. Edited version of something I've roleplayed. Part 1 of DaviKai dreams.


One night quite soon after falling asleep, Davide began to dream one of the vividest dreams in his life. The first thing he became aware of in his dream was that he was lying on a meadow full of different kind of flowers. There seemed to be an endless amount of them in various colours, creating an amazing view from his present point of view. Some of them were tiny, some of them had huge petals, but all of them had the sweetest scent Davide had ever smelled.

Then he noticed how the sky above him was gloriously bright and blue, a few puffy clouds here and there. Undoubtedly it was a warm and sunny day. And it was just the way that Davide liked, only that he would have preferred to be close to the sea on such a summery day.

Gradually he sat up to get a better look around himself. He didn't remember going to such a meadow before. But shortly it didn't matter at all because he had noticed something else, something much more interesting. In the distance, there must have been a mound or at least some kind of a rise in the meadow, and on top of it he could see someone standing in the bright sunlight. That someone was holding a tennis racket in his hand, wearing something that looked very much like Seigaku's tracksuit, and on top of his head was an emerald green bandana.

It had to be Kaidou. It couldn't have been anyone else. Even the way he stood there, holding the racket against his shoulder, and how his other hand was deep in the pocket of his sweat pants. No one else could have been like that.

"_I want to talk to him_," Davide thought when he finally stood up and began to run towards him.

At the same time Kaidou turned around to face him and seemed to notice him because he began to run as well. What a joy! Davide started to wave his hand and smile. It truly was a pleasant surprise to see Kaidou in such a place. However, he wasn't completely aware of the reason why seeing the other boy made him feel so happy. But he was certain he would find out after getting to talk to him.

However, the closer they got to each other, the stranger everything was from Davide's point of view. First Kaidou's racket disappeared from his hand, as though in a flash. He definitely hadn't dropped it since it couldn't be seen on the ground - he just didn't have it with him anymore. Then, suddenly his jersey was gone. It wasn't like the wind would have blown it off and away from him, because the wind wasn't that strong and the jersey wasn't hovering in the air, either. Pretty soon after that his trousers went missing, too. They weren't ripped off or dropped down to his ankles. His sweat pants just didn't exist anymore. All of that confused Davide a lot, yet he kept on running towards Kaidou.

And eventually when they met each other and hugged, everything that Kaidou had left on him was his bandana, a sleeveless black top and a pair of white shorts. The way how he had even lost his trainers was a complete mystery to Davide, but since Kaidou didn't seem to be bothered being barefooted then it didn't matter to him, either.

"Kaidou!" Davide yelled happily embracing the other boy who just smiled at him. And what a beautiful smile it was. The kind of a smile that made him feel pleased and nervous at the same time. Also, such a special smile that it made him smile back, gradually becoming addicted to seeing it and how it made him feel.

At first there weren't any words that should have been said. It was simply enough to smile and look at each other into the eyes. But eventually all the words that had bottled up within began to flow, and after that there was a lot to talk about.

After a while Davide began to tease Kaidou benevolently with his puns to make him smile even more, even wider, and surprisingly everything that he said, managed to make him laugh madly. Never in his life had Davide heard such an exquisite laugh, so deep and pure at the same time. It was precisely the kind of a laugh that must have come straight from his heart. Therefore Davide kept saying even funnier things and laughed together with the other until they both collapsed on the ground, on the immense sea of flowers surrounding them.

By then the sleeveless top that Kaidou had been wearing under his jersey had also vanished in a highly peculiar way. Now that the bare skin of his well-built upper body was completely visible, even showing the sweet red nipples, Davide couldn't help just how much he ached to touch the neck, the chest, the abdomen, the arms. At least for once skim his fingers on that skin that was calling him without a sound.

However, when he turned to look at Kaidou's smiling face, he knew the full and juicy lips needed to be touched first - they were undeniably asking for him to kiss them. Without thinking about it any further he pressed his lips on them. And to his rather big surprise, Kaidou kissed him back snuggling closer to him. His body was warm and he smelled wonderfully fresh. If it really was okay to kiss and cuddle like this, then Davide naturally wanted to get even closer to Kaidou and explore his body with his hands and mouth. Therefore he let his hands feel the firm muscles of Kaidou's back, which could have been the reason why he soon heard a soft moan. It seemed like he enjoyed to be touched, and so Davide decided to continue touching him, slowly and gently.

The longer they kissed and the more they touched each other, the more entangled their bodies were. The only reason they stopped kissing was to catch their breath before they pressed their lips back together.

All of this made Davide feel warm and happy, loved and comfortable.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

In his sleep, Davide threw his hands around Kaidou and pulled him closer to himself on the futon that they were sleeping in.

"Kai… Kai…dou," he mumbled incoherently. "I… Mmm… Yes… Me too."

Just a while before the arms were wrapped around him, Kaidou had opened his eyes and woken up. The redhead's weird action and his words made Kaidou hiss but he decided not to disturb the other's dreaming. After all, he had nothing against some nice and cozy cuddling with the funny guy. And it was true that the feeling that resembled the fondness that he had always felt for animals, was something that he might have already felt for the boy embracing him. At the moment it was confusing but he was ready to live with it until he would be certain of his feelings. Right now he would just stay in the other's arms and ponder what kind of dreams the redhead must have been seeing if he was also a part of them.


End file.
